The Gift of Helping Others (JimmyandFriends Style) (Transcript)
Cast *Kyle Groff - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Kyle Groff as Genius Man - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Billy Groff - Puss in Boots (Shrek) *Wilfred Groff - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Robin Groff - Ichabeezer (VeggieTales in the House) *Buzz Lightbulb - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Keylime Pie - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Thor Lightning - Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Cydney the Police Officer - Mayor Goodway (PAW Patrol) *Santa Claus - Pharaoh (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Mrs. Claus/Elderly Lady - Esther (VeggieTales) *Thomas Mobley - Darby (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) Chapter 1: Introduction *(JimmyandFriends's Entertainment presents shows up) *("The Gift of Helping Others" logo shows up) *Maid Marian: That was a lousy movie. *Robin Hood: You're telling me! That monster looked like the company that made this one's founder in a speedo. *(A bandit appears) *Robin Hood: You remember what we saw the last time we were here? *Megamind: Hey kids! Can you spare a dime? *Robin Hood: We know we're not allowed to speak to strangers. I don't have any extra money! *Megamind: Then what about eleventy-seven cents? Every morning, your mom gives you eleventy-seven cents. And I want it! *Robin Hood: But, but that's my... lunch money! *Megamind: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! See you later! I hope you stir up some twigs and rocks for your lunches! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Huh? *Buzz Lightyear: I think you have something that belongs to that couple. *Megamind: But I... Who are you? *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. *(Buzz grabs Megamind) *Megamind: What are you gonna do? *Buzz Lightyear: It isn't nice to steal stuff from someone else. *(Buzz twirls Megamind upside down) *Megamind: Hey! What are you doing?! (Buzz shakes Megamind rapidly) I don't feel so good. Hey! Hey! Where are we going? You can't do this! I got rights! *(CRASH!) *Mayor Goodway: Aah! It's another space alien! Look who it is. Megamind. We've been looking all over you for months! Thanks Buzz! *Ichabeezer: New York City would be proud! Next time, please try to remember: to release criminals from your slippery and waxy grips, press the green button on your utility belt. *Buzz Lightyear: Ahh. That's why I couldn't get rid of them. But besides that... Whoops! *(Pot cracks to the road) *Ichabeezer: What happened? *Buzz Lightyear: Nothing. *Ichabeezer: Anyways, we have got a recording session tomorrow at ten, don't be late. Goodnight. *Buzz Lightyear: Goodnight. So if any more foes fall into this town, I'm ready for you too! Because... I didn't have a lot of fun in the desert. I didn't have a lot of fun in the sand. *Robin Hood: But saddle up your cow, it's all behind us. How? *Maid Marian: Because we're going to the Promised Town. *Mayor Goodway: For years I've eaten nothing but oatmeal. A dish that is filling but dry and flavorless. But we're on our way, I'll have a back rub; 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Buzz Lightyear: And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, oh we can hardly wait, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Robin Hood: The dining was lousy with our founders, but we'll be feasting with our friends in command. I'd like a Polish hot dog and some jalapenos please because we're going to the Promised Town! And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, oh we can hardly wait, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! And in the Promised Town, it's gonna be so grand; we'll have our fill from the bill as much as we can stand. It'll be so great, with waffles on my plane, 'cause we're going to the Promised Town! *Maid Marian: I hear it's flowing with bustling people... *Buzz Lightyear: 'Cause you're going to the Promised Town! Yeah you're going to the Promised Town! Cause we're going to the Promised Town! Chapter 2: A Recording Session *(White words on black background "The next morning, in the City of New York...") *Flint: Working on Christmas vacation? That's distasteful. *Ichabeezer: Come on! It's only a recording session. I'll even let you play your own harmonica. *Flint: How silly of me to forget?! *(Flint rushes back to the house and gets his harmonica. He runs back out) *Ichabeezer: You see? This could get some responsibility to... *Flint: Right! Responsibility. You go get the studio ready, while we go window shopping. *Ichabeezer: Sounds like a good answer! *Flint: This hit That ice cold That white gold This one, for them hood girls Them good girls Straight masterpieces Livin’ it up in the city Got tuxs on... You had me hanging, so come take me where you want to be! And maybe even show me what you want to see. I want to spend a little bit of this and a little bit of that. *Gobo: A hat may make Flint feel so beautiful. And chocolate would make him fat. *Flint: This is way better than waiting for crossing guards when the trolleys take way too long. It's about time we had a little bit of this. And had a little bit of that! Don't let my chocolate retire into a vat. *(Puss in Boots looks at Flint, presumably thinking that he doesn't know what a "vat" is) Chapter 3: A New Harmonica? *(Meanwhile at the mall) *Jessie: Please sir, would you buy a pencil? *Flint: You can see me? *(Mung Daal flips a coin in Jessie's pencil cup) *Mung Daal: Alright you little street urchin, go home! *Jessie: I got no home sir, but bless you. *Flint: Woah. Jessie's not being so generous to me. All she did was offer me a pencil. *Puss in Boots: What you need is a lesson about selflessness. *Ichabeezer: We're starting off with Flint's debut song back in 1958: "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything". It was then sung again in 1997 as part of a sing-along video called "Very Silly Songs!". *Cameraman: Agreed. This is the first ever song that Flint, Gobo and Puss released, and it's a pirate song. *Director: I think you're right. Ichabeezer, we're getting ready for the pirate song. Now where'd you keep the costumes again? Has anybody seen Flint Lockwood, Gobo Fraggle and Puss in Boots? We need Flint, Gobo and Puss for this! *(Back at the mall, a thief steals Jessie the Cowgirl's pencil cup) *Jessie: Hey! My pencils! *Mr. Spock: Ha-ha-ha-ha! *Gobo: (gasp) Hey! Somebody stop him! *Flint: Oh! She'll get him! *Puss in Boots: She's been honored for her bravery! *Mayor Goodway: (Blows her whistle) Stop thief! *Mr. Spock: Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? *Mayor Goodway: Gobo and you have been classmates back in school together, Spock. You used to be a great student, until you started cutting class. You, my friend, have led the lonely life of a criminal ever since then. And that's why you need to learn about being unselfish. Anyways, thanks again, Flint Lockwood, for stopping the thief! *Flint: (tips his cap) Don't mention it, Mayor Goodway. *Puss in Boots: I think Dr. Spock should've prayed for not being a ditcher. *Flint: I'm pretty sure Spock should be convinced to be classmates again with Gobo Fraggle. *Puss in Boots: Yeah, I could see that. *Gobo: That's just what I'm gonna do. Once we finish our performance. *Flint: We'll be playing at the Madison Square Garden in just two more days! *Gobo: That's why I've decided to talk with Spock backstage once you're done. Well, off to the recording studio! *Puss in Boots: Catch you there. *Flint: I bet Mr. Spock's parents weren't happy that he came home with a bad report card that day, and in return, they made him play hooky. But look! There's a new harmonica in the music department of this here mall! *Cindy Vortex: Look at that shiny thing! I bet even Mayor Goodway couldn't play that! *(Flint Lockwood feels a bit sad) Chapter 4: I Love Fellowship *Mrs. Turner: Maybe it'd be better if you told Darby this. *(Fade to a clapperboard in the recording studio) *Cameraman: "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything", take one. *(Clapperboard snaps before it reveals Flint, Puss and Gobo) *Ichabeezer: Action! *Flint, Gobo and Puss: We are the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts... *Ichabeezer: Hold it, Flint! You're a little flat. Let's try it again! *Flint: I can't concentrate. Let's take a break. *Ichabeezer: Take a break!? I just had a break! I don't need another one! *Flint: Not "you", silly. "Us". *Ichabeezer: So, what do you like to do? *Gobo: Well, I'm real good at lawn darts. *Flint: Ping-pong! I can play ping-pong! *Puss in Boots: Croquet is my speciality. *(Ichabeezer looks at Puss with a "Stay in your lane" look) *Flint: I'm going to go give this harmonica away. *(Flint rushes out) *Darby: Oh hi, Lockwood. It's real good to see you after summer break. *Flint: I see that you've been sick ever since your parents bought you the Shakespeare's Classics DVD boxed set. *Darby: So why're you here? *Flint: Well sir, I felt a bit depressed. There's medicine, but it's very expensive. I couldn't help but notice that you need to feel better so I thought I'd drop in and help. Because of this, I will give you... (holds out harmonica) My prized possession - a Golden Echo harmonica. *Darby: Great! Thanks you for the harmonica. *Flint: I was just gonna sing you a little song because I felt like it. Some kings love horses, and some kings love cattle Some kings love leading their troops into battle But me, I'm not like that, I find that stuff ..... yucky I'd much rather spend more time by being lucky. Because I love fellowship! And only you will get it too. Love fellowship! Yes I have said it last time. I love fellowship! See there's a force and well, we're in it! Love fellowship! Though I don't need to spend a dime! Because I love fellowship, and that is why I can't be bothered, Love fellowship! With the particulars of love. I love fellowship! Cause quite unlike my dear old mother, love fellowship, I find it to be a dove! So, Merry Christmas. I'm hiding from the police. Don't tell them I'm here. Chapter 5: Raising Money to Get Another Harmonica *Studio Boss: Ichabeezer, you're running out of studio time! *Ichabeezer: I guess I'll record Flint later. *Director: Alright. "The Pirates Who Don't Have to Do Everything". Take two! *Flint: I'm back! *Ichabeezer: And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four... *Flint, Gobo and Puss: We are the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you... *Gobo: We don't have to do everything! 'Cause I haven't been to Las Vegas or Chicago or buried treasure in Portland. I haven't been to Philadelphia or Nashville. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Flint, Gobo and Puss: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you... *Puss in Boots: We don't have to do everything! Well I haven't cleared decks or steered the boat or dropped sails. I haven't walked the plank or owned a parrot. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Flint, Gobo and Puss: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't have to do everything. From going to school, to putting on concerts. If you ask us to do anything, we'll tell you...We don't have to do everything! *Flint: And I haven't plucked a chicken or got good at ping-pong or thrown ice cream on school walls. I haven't met an alien or got my hair trimmed. I also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Gobo: What? What do chickens and ice cream have to do with being a pirate? *Puss in Boots: We're supposed to sing about pirate stuff. *Flint: Oh. *Gobo: And whose ever met an alien? That's nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? *Puss in Boots: I think you look like Captain Crunch. *Gobo: What? No I don't. *Puss in Boots: Do too. *Gobo: Do not. *Puss in Boots: You're making me hungry. *Gobo: That's it. You're walking the plank. *Puss in Boots: Says who? *Gobo: Says the captain, that's who! *Puss in Boots: Oh yeah? Aye-aye, Captain Crunch! (giggles) *Gobo: Arrgh! *Puss in Boots: Yikes! *Flint: Oh I haven't pet a dog or rode a horse or ate paintings of famous people. I haven't had salt and vinegar poured on me by a sheriff, mistaking me for a meal, and I never looked good in overalls. *Gobo: You still don't get it. *Flint, Gobo and Puss in Boots: We also have not been to Salt Lake City in the summer. *Ichabeezer: I bet the sheriff's deputies overreacted from seeing you being mistaken for a meal. *(The next day) *Gobo: Flint. I can't believe you gave that harmonica away! But did you tell Ichabeezer? *Flint: I can't tell him! He gave me the harmonica. I'll have to save my money and get another one after Christmas. *Ichabeezer: I got a phone call from Madison Square Garden, saying that you'll be playing for an audience! *Flint: Alright. Now I can't wait until after Christmas to get the harmonica! I gotta make some money before Christmas...fast! That gives me an idea. A really, really good idea! *(Later that same day...) *Puss in Boots: Come take your picture with Santa Lockwood. *Ichabeezer: What's going on outside? *Gobo: We're doing a fundraiser. *Ichabeezer: Flint! *Puss in Boots: Man, I can't remember when we did this campaign before behind the scenes on the set of "The Road to El Dorado"! *Ichabeezer: Oh dear. This does not look good! *Flint: Oh look. Someone brought along a ferocious bear. Yikes! *(A bear attacks Flint and ruins the fundraising campaign) Chapter 6: A Visit with Squidward, Hugh and Waternoose *Ichabeezer: I'd say it's about time we remembered how lucky we all are, and think about the real meaning of Christmas. Besides, why are the three of you cooking up a plan to get rich? And what does Flint Lockwood need money for? *Gobo: To stage a Broadway musical version of "E.B. the Kindly Viking"! *Puss in Boots: Actually, Flint wants to buy a Christmas present. *Ichabeezer: And who is this present for? *Gobo: It's for himself. *Ichabeezer: For himself?! So that's what Christmas means to you, Lockwood? Buying presents for yourself? Go up to your room and think about what I said. *Flint: Okay! I can't. May I speak with you for a second? *Ichabeezer: But Flint, there's nothing more to say. *Flint: Please concentrate dear Ichabeezer. And I think you will agree, the most important person in the whole wide world is... me! So please don't drag me down with all the people and their troubles. Someday they'll pray to me and that will make it double. Because I love fellowship! I don't know why I'd even bother, love fellowship! You just can't reason with yourself because I love fellowship! *Ichabeezer: It's time to face the facts. I think I am a bit stuck. *Flint: Just let the armies run amock! *Ichabeezer: I fear the residence's out of luck. *Flint: Because I love fellowship! *Ichabeezer: Yes, undoubtedly it's true! *Flint: So let the armies run amock! *Ichabeezer: Oh boy, I'm feeling like a shmuck. *Flint: Because I love fellowship. *Gobo: You should've stuck with my lies about the Broadway adaptation of "E.B. The Kindly Viking". *Puss in Boots: Maybe you should've told him about Darby! *(That night...) *Flint: How can you play a harmonica at the Madison Square Garden if you don't have a harmonica? So I gotta get money! Money! Money! Money! *(Flashback to Flint walking on invisible ground as an evil-looking goldfish dangles above his head) *Ichabeezer: Flint Lockwood! I'm very disappointed in you. You've lost the spirit of Christmas. *Flint: But Ichabeezer! You don't understand! (He runs out of the way as the goldfish crashes to the invisible ground and explodes) *Squidward: Well hello there Lockwood. *Hugh Neutron: Would you tell me what's going on? *Flint: I wanted to know more about the time of year. *Waternoose: Well, why didn't you say so? People have been making Christmas before you were born! *Flint: What's that? *Waternoose: It's a flannelgraph, to illustrate. *Flint: Oooooh, flannelgraph! *Squidward: Christmas is an annual festival commemorating the birth of Jesus Christ, observed most commonly on December 25 as a religious and cultural celebration among billions of people around the world. A feast central to the Christian liturgical year, it is prepared for by the season of Advent or the Nativity Fast and initiates the season of Christmastide, which historically in the West lasts twelve days and culminates on Twelfth Night; in some traditions, Christmastide includes an Octave. Christmas Day is a public holiday in many of the world's nations, is celebrated culturally by a large number of non-Christian people, and is an integral part of the holiday season. *Hugh Neutron: The celebratory customs associated in various countries with Christmas have a mix of pre-Christian, Christian, and secular themes and origins. Popular modern customs of the holiday include gift giving, completing an Advent calendar or Advent wreath, Christmas music and caroling, lighting a Christingle, an exchange of Christmas cards, church services, a special meal, and the display of various Christmas decorations, including Christmas trees, Christmas lights, nativity scenes, garlands, wreaths, mistletoe, and holly. In addition, several closely related and often interchangeable figures, known as Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas, and Christkind, are associated with bringing gifts to children during the Christmas season and have their own body of traditions and lore. Because gift-giving and many other aspects of the Christmas festival involve heightened economic activity, the holiday has become a significant event and a key sales period for retailers and businesses. The economic impact of Christmas is a factor that has grown steadily over the past few centuries in many regions of the world. *Waternoose: You see, Flint? You were thinking about Darby! You weren't thinking about yourself, and what you wanted. *Hugh Neutron: Flint Lockwood, what you have done has made God very happy. Helping others may not be the easiest thing to do, but it's always the right thing to do! *Squidward: You have been selfless, Flint. And when we are selfless, we help the people around us. Just as you have helped Darby feel better. *Flint: Thanks guys! You're the greatest. *(Flashback ends) Chapter 7: Flint's Epiphany *Flint: So I've learned my lesson. Now, to get ready for the Madison Square Garden tonight. *Gobo: What are you gonna do with all that money? *Puss in Boots: He'll be out in a minute. *Flint: Come on, fellas. Let's get out of here. *(Meanwhile back at the mall) *Lucy Wilde: I'm closing up shop now! *Flint: What's with her today? *Esther: Flint, you have learned your lesson. And you've got some help with a flannelgraph presentation. *Robin Hood: Hey lady! It's Christmas. Got any candy? *Lucy Wilde: I'm sorry, little boy. I don't have any candy. *Maid Marian: Uh-oh. *Flint: What are they doing? *Maid Marian: Wrong answer! *(Robin, Marian and some kids throw snowballs at Lucy Wilde) *Esther: You wanted the money so I'm buying the harmonica for you! *Flint: Gee thanks! (He plays the harmonica) *Ichabeezer: I'm so sorry, Lockwood. You were right all along. We do need to help others, even if it's not easy. *Flint: That is okay. Now let's go! Anyways, Lucy Wilde, what's your name? *Lucy Wilde: Well, you must know, I don't have one. I'm just a mediator lady. *Flint: Whatever you say, Mediator Lady. *(At the Madison Square Garden) *Ichabeezer: Darby is all better. *Flint: Just because of my harmonica. I told you that I'd drop in and help! Let's see what else I did while fundraising. *Maid Marian: Instead of getting two strikes and a foul ball through Squidward's car window, I hit a home run. *Jessie: You said I could fly like a superhero! *Mayor Goodway: He helped me out with a dinner party. *Mung Daal: He helped me change a tire. *Lucy Wilde: He carried my groceries for me! *Robin Hood: He helped us out with our bake sale. *Flint: People of New York! It is my pleasure to introduce a Christmas carol sung by me, Puss in Boots, Gobo Fraggle, and your new best friend - Darby O'Gill! Ah yeah You might be getting real funky Just drop a dime like this Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one *Puss in Boots: Come on, getting funky now This is another black hand smash Yup yup you all And we're going to kick it something like this Baby, you're the one for me Baby, you've got me going crazy *Gobo: Saw you from a distance You barely caught my eye Your body's outrageous Girl, you blow my mind We had a conversation I knew it right away With you for a lifetime Is where I want to stay *Darby: Baby, I'm going crazy You've got to be the only one for me Your love is the answer You're everything I need Baby, I'm going crazy You've got to be the only one for me Need more of your lovin' Give it all to me *Ichabeezer: Yes sir, the people he had helped felt much better once they knew Flint became nice to them. *Darby: Isn't it great because selflessness helps those around us? I'm sure Megamind would like it! And Mr. Spock too. Speaking of which, where is he? *Mr. Spock: Over here, Darby! *Gobo: Ah, Dr. Spock; you've been ditching lately. I'm gonna have to speak to your mother once we finish the concert. And I know they'll let you back in school no matter what! *Mr. Spock: Thank you, Gobo Fraggle! *Ichabeezer: Gobo Fraggle, Puss in Boots, FLINT LOCKWOOD!!! *Flint: I promised never to be selfish again, and I fulfilled that promise. *(Later, as Pharaoh comes home) *Pharaoh: So tell me, Esther; how did things go with Flint? *Esther: Flint Lockwood? Oh yeah, that went wonderful. I bought the harmonica for him, since he had enough for it. *Pharaoh: That's wonderful, Esther! Chapter 8: Credits *Directed by JimmyandFriends *Produced by John A. Davis *Written by Cory Edwards *Score by Kurt Heinecke *(JimmyandFriends Entertainment logo shows up) *(Fade to black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieFan2000